


The Torture of Feanor

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Badass Nerdanel, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feanor has been bad, He doesn’t deserve to have fun, Only Nerdanel does, Orgasm Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Nerdanel is in desperate need of some love, but she’s still angry at her husband.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Torture of Feanor

“Have I pleased you in some way?” Feanor inquired of his wife as he entered their bedchamber, finding her bare, her milky skin glimmering in Telperion’s silver light, as she stood upon the stairs leading to their balcony, looking out at the sky and at the shining light that illuminated her body.

“Not as of yet.” She smiled wickedly, turning her head ever so slightly to meet her husband’s eyes.

He wanted her already. The burning lust was plain in his stare.

“Am I forgiven, then?” Feanor asked, crossing the room with cautious steps and then reaching to pull his wife into his arms. “For that little spat with Nolo?”

“Not entirely.” Nerdanel sighed into the fierce kiss that her husband placed onto her mouth. “Perhaps I only wish for my own release. It’s been so terribly long...”

“Is that what I am to you now?” Feanor growled, lifting Nerdanel roughly and turning her around so that he could lay her out onto their bed. Their kisses grew hungrier as Nerdanel pulled at her husband’s clothing. “Am I your whore, my sweet wife? Yours to use and then turn away whenever you wish?”

“Behave,” Nerdanel chided him, pushing his open tunic off and onto the floor. “Maybe then you’ll be useful for other things as well.”

“Wicked elleth,” Feanor chuckled, taking his leggings down himself. “All these long years of my life that have passed and I’ve never found another who could match the sharpness of my tongue.”

Nerdanel grabbed hold of his face hard when he moved to mount her, her nails stinging as they scraped at the tender skin of his cheeks. 

“You’re not going to do that.” She told him, though she did open her legs wide enough for her husband to glimpse the lovely pink wetness between them.

“Oh how you torment me...” He growled at her once more.

“I told you, my love, I seek release for myself and myself only,” Nerdanel smirked. “Perhaps if you serve me well enough this night, I’ll reward your efforts tomorrow.”

Feanor did not looked pleased, but he had been given worse offers than this.

A day to wait for his prize was not so very long. He could bear his desperation until Telperion rose on the next night.

“Now,” Nerdanel hummed, her tone commanding. She wasn’t going to give him a choice in the matter anyway, pushing his head downward so that he could already taste her heated sex. “Suck.”

And so he did, his service being far more than satisfactory.


End file.
